bedtime encounter
by duncanmj1
Summary: one night, the TARDIS lands in my backyard, and then I am swept away to the dream gate for a trip I'll never forget. rated t for romantic references.


Doctor Who (11th incarnation) and NiGHTS (Sega). This is something I did a long time ago when I was young, and I didn't see any Doctor Who/NiGHTS crossovers, so here's the first ever NiGHTS/doctor who crossover. Bedtime Encounter. Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or NiGHTS, all the credit goes to their owners, BBC, and SEGA. This is also in honor of NiGHTS' 22nd anniversary. Takes place after the events of wizeman's defeat and NiGHTS' disappearance from Will and Helen.

I had an ordinary life on earth, sleeping in bed, until I heard a strange sound, almost if something was materializing in my backyard while my parents and my brother were asleep. I got my casual clothes on and went outside to see what was outside. I couldn't believe it, an actual TARDIS, then the door opened revealing the doctor himself, he had a blackish brown jacket and Duncan noticed his happy and child-like personality. "I found a special place we could go to, if you want to go." said the doctor. "What place?" I asked. "You'll see, it's a surprise." replied the doctor. I realized that this TARDIS will travel in space and time, so I decided to go with him. That was before I knew that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside when I got in. "Wow!" I had the first surprise. "I know, it cool isn't it, this ship is dimensionally transcendental." explained the doctor. "I can see that now." I said, still in awe. Then, unexpectedly, the TARDIS started emergency dematerialization. "Doctor, what's going on?" I asked unsure of the situation. "Told you, it's a surprise." the doctor said. I was not sure where we're going. Then the TARDIS' time rotor stopped moving. The doctor then said, "Well, we've landed, go outside those doors and you'll see the surprise." "OK then." I said, still unsure. When I opened the doors, I was not on earth anymore, I was in the night dimension, a place people come to when they're asleep. "But how did you make it here?" I asked. "Remember the wish you made on a star? Well I thought you would enjoy your wish here." said the doctor. "You really did surprise me." I said. The doctor added, "And that's not all duncan." "No?" I said curiously. Suddenly I heard a flute tune playing 'dreams dreams'. I looked up and saw a purple jester-like figure playing the music on the flute, only, I couldn't see the flute, plus she was floating in mid-air. That is when it hit me, that figure is none other than NiGHTS, a level one nightmaren and protector of nightopia, just then she felt me watching him, I couldn't help smiling, but she smiled back, for some unexplained reason, me and NiGHTS have a connection between the both of us. She then flew right in front of me and told the doctor "Wow doctor, you really picked a good visitor." the doctor thanked NiGHTS then the child-like nightmaren introduced himself in a young female voice, with a slight British accent, "My name is NiGHTS, what's yours?" I didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm Duncan." "Duncan huh? Say Duncan, have you ever thought about flying?" "Really, I've always wanted to try that." I said. "Well, if you duelize with me, you can try it for yourself, want to give it a shot?" asked NiGHTS. Duncan was unsure what duelizing means, NiGHTS could feel that unsureness and said "Maybe the doctor could explain what duelizing means." the doctor agreed and explained, "Duelizing allows your bodies to assimilate with one another, in other words, you can become NiGHTS." My eyes lit up. "You can't be serious!" I said, dumbfounded. There were so many possibilities here, could the night dimension have some connection to earth? NiGHTS responded, "Oh he's serious, come on, try it." I went towards NiGHTS and touched his hand, as I did, I could feel ourselves merging together, almost like we were becoming one. As the merging process stopped, I looked at myself, I was so psyched, I was really NiGHTS. I also knew he was mostly in control. And I felt a lot of courage inside me. "OK, I'll help you with my abilities." said NiGHTS whom I was merged with. "I'll show you the easy part, flying, just spread your arms out and you'll move in mid-air." NiGHTS showed me how he was doing it. Then he stopped and said "Now you try." It seemed easy, so I did what NiGHTS did and I was off, I couldn't believe it, I was actually flying. The doctor cheer, "That's the spirit, Duncan." I got too excited and went out of the area and almost in the dark ocean, good thing NiGHTS was there to help me. "Whoa, duncan hold on." NiGHTS said, stopping us both. "See that black sea, make sure you stay away from it." "Oops, sorry NiGHTS, I must have gotten too excited." I apologized. NiGHTS understood my excitement and said "That's OK duncan, but just out of curiosity, have you done this before, because it seems like your good at this?" "I don't think so, I guess I'm a fast learner." duncan said. NiGHTS giggled, she liked my sense of humor and me as well. "that was actually brilliant for your first try, let get back to the dream gate." So we went back to the dream gate and the TARDIS, when we got there I asked NiGHTS if he could come to the real world, she asked the doctor, "Where is duncan's world?" the doctor explained NiGHTS where it is as he led us both into the TARDIS, "His world is in another dimension, in the milky way galaxy not far from yours." NiGHTS was surprised, her world was next to her friend's world? "NiGHTS, can you unduelize me please?" I asked nicely. "Oops, now I'm starting to forget things, sorry." NiGHTS said as he unduelized me. "I will go with you duncan, the wizeman gone after all, and besides, we would be the perfect team together." I was overjoyed when NiGHTS said that and I hugged him and he hugged me back only this time we're both flying without duelizing with each other (for some reason, I must've gained all of her powers while we're both merged together, and his identity) "OK" said the doctor, "Then we're ready to surprise your family, duncan." The doctor set the coordinates for Elkhart, Indiana, planet earth 2018. Me and NiGHTS both smiled, we both knew we would be true friends for eternity. The doctor then pulled the lever and exclaimed, "GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!"

End of crossover.

Thanks for reading. If you like this, feel free to share this with anyone who might be interested. See you again soon.


End file.
